


Patrick: The Natural Parent™

by FlashFlashFlash



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Baby Stump-Wentz, Bronx is really freakin' cute, Cute, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, New Baby, Peterick, Post-Mpreg, Visiting, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashFlashFlash/pseuds/FlashFlashFlash
Summary: The first time Bronx holds his little sister, the world of Stump-Wentz shifts. She's his little focus now, and his parents have to try and find a way to function with their hearts so swollen with love.-Sequel to 'Louisa vs. Martinique'





	Patrick: The Natural Parent™

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! idk what I'm doing! This is very short, slightly choppy near the end, and a little strange, perhaps. Oh, well. 
> 
> As usual, proofreading is probably bad. Would it really be a genuine upload if I properly proofread? (The answer is 'no'.) 
> 
> P.S. I wanted to clarify that not all Anaemic!Patrick fics are set in the Idella AU, and any that are with be marked accordingly. 
> 
> Author xx

"She's tiny," Bronx whispers, kneeling up to see the baby in Patrick's arms. He has to crane his neck to see her face properly. "Hi, Louisa."

"Do you want to hold her?" Patrick asks softly, voice blending into the room's atmosphere. Bronx nods excitedly, turning his head briefly to check for his father's approval. 

"Go ahead, buddy." Pete grins at his son, and then looks up at his exhausted husband. Patrick isn't sweaty or flushed anymore, he's had a bath since yesterday, but the droop in his eyelids is telling, the way he moves a little lazily a sign of his evident fatigue. After nearly two full days in labour, Pete can't say he's surprised. Patrick's hair is a little mussed from napping, his glasses a little lower on his nose than they might usually be, but he's got a lethargic smile that gives him all the energy he needs. 'You okay?' Pete mouths, reaching out and placing a hand on Patrick's knee, through the hospital bedsheets. Patrick nods slowly, smiling that wonderful, wonderful smile. 

"Come sit beside me, Bronx," Patrick instructs, shuffling himself to the side to make room for the five-year-old. Bronx kicks off his shoes and lets Pete lift him onto the bed, wedging him into the hap between Patrick and the built up sides of the bed. "You have to be very gentle and careful, because she's not used to the outside world yet."

"I will," Bronx says, nodding. "I'll be the gentlest and carefulest person ever, Patrick. I promise." 

"Okay, then." Patrick slowly places Louisa in Bronx's lap, still supporting her head, and watches as Bronx wraps his arms around her. "Put her head in the crook of your elbow," Patrick directs, gently nudging Bronx's arm into position. "There you are." He smiles, letting go of his daughter, and trying to ignore the stinging on his chest that says he misses her already.

"I like her," Bronx whispers. "She's really cute. I'm gonna call her Louie."

"Okay, I like that nickname." Patrick grins. It's then that Bronx starts rambling about nicknames, still, admirably, in a hushed voice, and Pete's heart swells. He watches his son gush about his friends at school, saying how he's sure none of them have little sisters that are as cool as Louie, and Patrick: The Natural Parent™ is enjoying every single word. The picture he takes is rose-coloured, glowing, and absolutely adorable. 

He sits there, silent, for forty minutes or so, until Patrick starts fighting a yawn, and Pete think he looks too pale and had better eat something. He calls for the midwife to take Louie to the nursery so that Patrick can have a nap, his fifth that day, he thinks, and then kisses him goodbye, exiting his seat. "Come on, Bronx." He hold out his hand to his son. "Let Patrick have some rest."

Bronx leans his head on Patrick's shoulder, and slides an arm over Patrick's front. "Can we come back tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, sure, if your mom can bring you," Pete says, noticing how Patrick's eyes are beginning to droop a little extra. 

"Okay, I'll ask her tonight." Bronx nods, but makes no effort to move from the bed. "Bye, Patrick." He squeezes hard, then peels back and slithers off of the bed. Bronx takes his father's hand and allows himself to be trudged to the door. "Thanks for letting me hold Louie."

"My pleasure, sweetie." Patrick smiles lazily. 

"See you later, honey, I'll come back as soon as I've dropped him off." Pete says, already pulling the door shut a bit. "I love you."

A little later, after his nap, Patrick pulls out his phone as awaits Pete's re-arrival. Twitter is, as it often is, exploding, and when he sees why, his heart stutters. 

It's a picture, completely candid, of Bronx holding Louie and Patrick kissing the top of the little boy's head. 

'@PatrickStump gave birth to our baby girl yesterday and he did awesome. Welcome to the world, Louisa!' 

Patrick grins, even though he's alone, and the door swings open then. He snaps his head up, and sees Pete, their baby in his arms, still a little wet from the outside April rain.

"You think I did awesome?" Patrick holds his arms out for Louisa. 

"That was the most metal shit I've ever seen you do, baby." Pete takes his place in the chair by Patrick's bed. "Fucking awesome, I'm not even kidding." 

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Really, baby. You were so strong, and you did everything the midwife said; you were perfect."

"It was so hard." Patrick takes Louisa into his arms. "I'm so sore, you can't imagine, but it was all worth it."

"Bronx completely adores Louie," Pete says, somewhat out of the blue. "He can't wait to hold her again." 

"He was a natural with her." Patrick strokes the soft blond down on Louisa's head. "I love him like he's my own, just as much as I love Louie, and I really hope he knows that." 

"He knows; he says you're the best stepmom ever."

"Mom? I always thought I'd be a stepdad."

"I mean, you have just given birth, so it's objective, maybe. If you want, I'll tell him you don't like it-"

"No, no, I like it. Mommy Patrick, that sounds good." Patrick presses a kiss to Louie's forehead. 

"Then Mommy Patrick it shall be."


End file.
